


I'll be gone

by Brona



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Margo tells Eliot that Quentin is dead and I'm not okay, Pain
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brona/pseuds/Brona
Summary: Ein kurzes Drabble, das den Moment festhält, in dem Eliot im Krankenzimmer von Quentins Tod erfährt.





	I'll be gone

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hatte lange überlegt, eine Fix-It-Fic zu schreiben, aber das Problem ist, dass vermutlich kaum jemand einen deutschen Text liest. Diese Passage musste ich trotzdem irgendwie loswerden, selbst wenn sie ungelesen und alleine bleibt. Die Szene und die Worte waren plötzlich in meinem Kopf und sie mussten raus. 
> 
> Schuld hat wohl auch dieser Song, der die ganze Zeit im Hintergrund lief und vielleicht auch gut zur Szene passt: ["Golden Butterflies Var. 1 (Day 2)" by Ludovico Einaudi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WZxLCgrI8hk)

Eine Woche. Und es war nicht besser geworden. Schlimmer sogar, wenn er tief in sich hineinhörte. Aber das tat er nicht. Das Echo von Quentins Herzschlag war nicht länger dort drin. Hatte sich verflüchtigt, wie die Erinnerung an einem Traum bei Morgengrauen. Nur der Schmerz war übrig geblieben. Laut und wild, wie ein Kind, das um sich schlug. Das brüllte und Dinge umwarf, dem Tränen über das Gesicht liefen und das so lange schrie und kreischte, bis es keine Stimme mehr besaß und nur noch ein Krächzen aus seiner Kehle drang.

Er war dieses Kind für einen Moment gewesen, als er die Nachricht gehört hatte. Sie hatten gewartet, um ihn zu schonen. Die Ahnung, dass etwas vorgefallen war, hatte ihn jedoch bereits in dem Moment beschlichen, als er die Augen in dem Krankenflügel von Brakebills öffnete und er nicht da war. Nach und nach besuchte sie ihn. Blieben manchmal Stunden an seinem Bett sitzen, ohne etwas zu sagen. Einige von ihnen kamen nur für ein paar Minuten vorbei, um seine Hand zu drücken und ihm zu sagen, wie glücklich sie waren, dass es ihm gut ging. Dass er wieder da war. Dann gingen sie wieder und verschwanden aus seinem Blickfeld. Nur Quentin kam nicht. 

Jegliches Zeitgefühl hatte ihn in dem sterilen Krankenzimmer verlassen. Alles war nur noch „irgendwann“. Irgendwann ging Margo. Irgendwann kam sie zurück. Irgendwann hatte sich etwas in ihrem Blick verändert. Irgendwann war der heitere Singsang ihrer Stimme verschwunden. Irgendwann sprach sie nicht mehr davon, gemeinsam Urlaub in Ibiza zu machen. Irgendwann sah sie ihn nicht mehr an. Wie sie den Kopf drehte, sanft zur Seite neigte, um ihm nicht direkt ins Gesicht blicken zu müssen und doch bei ihm zu sein.  
„Bambi“, kam es leise über seine Lippen. Blind tastete seine Hand nach der ihren. Er knetete ihre warme Hand mit seinen Fingern. Übte Druck aus, um sie dazu zu bringen, ihn anzusehen, aber sie reagierte nicht. Absichtlich.  
„Bambi.“ Ein Zittern in der Stimme brachte die wenigen Worte zum Vibrieren, kaum, dass er sie laut ausgesprochen hatte. Er spürte dieses klamme Gefühl in seiner Magengegend, als hätte man soeben erneut eine Axt in seinen Körper gerammt.  
„Bambi“, ein ersticktes Schluchzen, als er sah, wie sie den Kopf in den Nacken legte und nach oben starrte und schließlich die Augen schloss. Und sie geschlossen hielt. „Bambi“, sagte er, „Bambi, sieh mich an.“ Fordernder. Flehender. Er zog mit der wenigen Kraft, die er besaß, an ihrer Hand. Der Ruck zeigte Wirkung: Sie öffnete die Augen, drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung und sah ihn zum ersten Mal in diesem „irgendwann“ an. Die Lippen fest aufeinandergepresst, bis sie nur noch einen blutleeren, geraden Strich in ihrem Gesicht ergaben. Wie ein kleines Mädchen, das sich einen Laut der Schwäche verkneifen wollte. Ihre wunderschönen Augen waren groß und von einer Traurigkeit erfüllt, die Eliot augenblicklich die Luft zum Atmen abschnürte. Er sah den Glanz in ihren Augen, all die Tränen darin, die sie mit aller Macht zurückhielt. Sie musste nichts sagen. Er verstand sofort. 

Eliot öffnete die Lippen und schnappte nach Luft. Ein kleiner, erstickter Laut. Der letzte Atemzug eines Ertrinkenden. Fern, fern spürte er die warmen Händen von Margo, die über seinen Unterarm tasteten und sich schließlich an ihn klammerten. Oder klammerte er sich an sie? Ein grässlicher Laut erfüllte den Raum und ließ ihn am ganzen Körper erschaudern. Ein markenerschütterndes Geräusch, das so furchtbar, so laut war, dass es alle anderen Laute niederrang. Er hörte das Flüstern von Margos Stimme an seinem Ohr - „Ich bin hier, El, ich bin bei dir. Wir schaffen das. Wir haben bisher alles geschafft.“ - aber es hatte keine Chance gegen den Lärm, der wie ein wildgewordenes Tier an die Wände prallte und ihm einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Jeder Muskel in seinem Körper verkrampfte sich. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und er spürte, wie seine Fingernägel sich tief in seine Handflächen bohrten, aber er schaffte es nicht, seine Hände zu öffnen. Sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht länger. Erst als er Margos Hand in seinem Nacken spürte - Fingerspitzen, die Haarsträhnen zur Seite schoben und seine Haut berührten - und ihre Umarmung vernahm, erkannte, dass sie ihn fest und mit sanfter Gewalt im Arm hielt. Erst da verstand er, dass er es war. Dass das Geräusch von ihm kam.

Irgendwann. Irgendwann hatte er die Lippen geöffnet und all den Schmerz herausgelassen, der dort seit Wochen, Monaten geschlummert hatte. All die ungesagten Worte. Die Schuldgefühle. Die Liebe, die nun niemals das Tageslicht in dieser Zeit erblicken würde. Die Erinnerungen, die verblassen und jene, die nie geschaffen werden würden. Die Bilder einer Zukunft, die er sich ausgemalt hatte und ihm niemals sagen, niemals zeigen könnte. Das Wimmern wurde zu einem Schrei. Der Schrei wurde zu Stille. Eliots Stirn presste sich gegen Margos Schulter. Er riss den Mund auf, um zu schreien, um Quentins Namen zu rufen, aber kein Laut kam heraus. 

Tränen brannten in seinen Augen. Ihr salziger Geschmack leckte über seine Lippen, bevor er die Augen schloss und die Welt in Dunkelheit hüllte. Wäre ich nur, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, aber er wagte es nicht, den Gedanken zu Ende denken.

Margo, die ihn wie ein verlorenes Kind an sich drückte, sprach über seinen Kopf hinweg mit Menschen, die er nicht sah. Ihre Brust vibrierte beim tiefen Klang eines jeden Wortes, aber das alles nahm er nur weit, weit weg wahr, als befände er sich unter Wasser. Er meinte Schritte zu hören und Türen, die sich öffneten und wieder schlossen, als die Kraft ihn verließ und der Lärm aus seiner Kehle verschwand und sich wie ein geschundenes Tier zurückzog, um alleine unter der Veranda zu verenden. Wäre ich nur gestorben, sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die wie die seine klang. Nur mutiger und entschlossener. Wäre ich nur bei dem Angriff gestorben. Diesen Schmerz - er hätte ihn nie spüren müssen. Er wäre dort im Kreise seiner Liebsten auf dem Waldboden verblutet. Umgeben von den sanften Bewegungen der Bäume, die sich im Wind wiegten und dem Gesang von Vogelstimmen. Es wäre ein friedlicher Abschied gewesen. Und er hätte diesen Moment nie erleben müssen. Er hätte die Augen geschlossen und wenn er sie geöffnet hätte, wäre alles vorbei gewesen. Er wäre er an einem Ort gewesen, wo nun Quentin war - ohne ihn.


End file.
